Floral Slumber
by A3shFaerie
Summary: Watanuki gets himself entangled-literally!-when a spirit comes after him and puts our poor Watanuki into a floral slumber. Can Doumeki wake him before he has to sleep forever? also. please review. it's good for the soul and helps keep me going!


**Disclaimer! I own nothing! zip, zap, nada, nanimo! zero, null! Copyright still belongs to CLAMP. Those four lovely ladies who seemingly want nothing more to kill us all with their gosh darn cliffhangers! :3**

~x*x*x*~

Watanuki knew something was wrong. His eyes darted around nervously in the dark. He had been walking home from Yuuko's shop and everything going on right now was seriously agitating his poor nerves.

First, there had been an incident—involving Doumeki—Watanuki hissed at the thought. Second, Yuuko had been completely and utterly demanding today; requiring him to not only cook, but also to sweep, clean out the storage room (or whatever it was), sew some tears in Yuuko's clothes, clean and put away the dishes, pack up the leftovers, scrub the kitchen and porch spotless, AND clean her room. Watanuki shuddered.

Third, he had a test tomorrow that needed studying for and _mountains_ of homework needing to be done. Fourth, no ghosts had been attacking him lately, even without Doumeki's presence—and seeing as how he was still working for Yuuko…his wish hadn't exactly been granted yet. Therefore, he was worried and on edge.

Fifthly, Watanuki had been scared shitless today at school, and his nerves were still frazzled from the experience.

**FLASHBACK**

Watanuki was in his home economics class—majorly kicking ass today—baking a cake that, if he did say so himself, looked epic. He was proud of himself. However, so intent he was on getting the frosting on this cake that he hadn't heard Doumeki sneak up on him—intentionally this time.

Doumeki sniggered without making a sound. He then, suddenly, placed a hand on Watanuki's shoulder and breathed on his ear, all simultaneously. Watanuki flushed tomato red, spun around, skin crawling, and thoroughly spooked. So spooked, in fact, that he jumped a good five feet in the air before he actually turned. Doumeki, keeping his usual stoic face, desperately tried not laughing, but "failed" when a small smirk cracked.

Watanuki went apoplectic. He waved his arms, face still beet red, and yelled bloody murder at Doumeki.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! BASTARD!"

Doumeki choked back snickers and instead said calmly while looking at Watanuki's masterpiece, "Cake."

This, is when our poor dear Watanuki, snapped. His face went purple, (if it were possible) steam came out of his ears and nose, and several veins now made them selves abundantly clear on Watanuki's forehead. His mouth opened and closed as he sputtered, obviously flabbergasted.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T GET ANY CAKE AND YOUR BENTO FOR TOMORROW IS NOW CONFISCATED!" Watanuki raged.

Doumeki plugged his ears and, although inconspicuous, appeared to be pouting.

"But, then I'll be hungry…" he almost said innocently.

Watanuki's eyebrow twitched and veins still stood out, but his face, at least, returned to its normal pallor.

"It's not _my_ fault you chose to scare me at the end of the day," Watanuki retorted.

"Sorry."

"SORRY?" Watanuki's temper flared at the not-so-apologetic-apology, "You aren't getting off so easy, Doumeki."

Doumeki frowned. "You know you had it coming."

"WHAT?"

Doumeki plugged an ear again, "So noisy."

"DOUMEKIIIIII!" Watanuki shouted and waved a fist in his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Watanuki just got mad _thinking_ about it. That had been the incident involving Doumeki. But, unfortunately such an incident couldn't be counted in the things able to scare Watanuki shitless. No, what had happened regarding that, was enough to give him the chills as he relived it in his memories.

Watanuki had been walking to Yuuko's shop, Doumeki escorting him, as always even though Watanuki was still furious with Doumeki. It had, after all, not happened more than an hour ago.

Watanuki increased his pace, hoping to leave Doumeki behind, who easily caught up with his longer strides.

He didn't notice it at first, but there was a chill in the air that was abnormal for the summer weather. Watanuki stopped in his tracks, his senses on fire and his muscles tensing, as if bracing for an attack. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, sending a chill down his spine. His eyes widened in fear.

"Doumeki," he whispered, voice shaking ever so slightly, "you have your bow, right?"

Doumeki's eyes widened just a little in surprise, "Un. I have it."

Watanuki, although still trembling, visibly relaxed. It was then: when the taut muscles in his shoulders loosened and fell into a normal position that the spirit attacked.

Hands shot out of the ground and grabbed Watanuki's ankles, making him pitch forward and slam onto his belly. He was now being dragged away from the other teen, who was scrambling to get his bow out. The breath was knocked out of Watanuki and before he could regain it, another hand came up and covered his mouth. He dug his nails into the ground trying to slow his drag or hoping to come across something that could be used to resist the pulling at his legs.

During these few seconds Watanuki vaguely realized that he wasn't breathing. He was still trying to suck in gulps of air to get his breath back, but with the hand covering his mouth it made the action quite difficult. That's when Watanuki discovered that these spirits were trying to suffocate him. And were succeeding.

Doumeki raised his bow, pulled back the string, and let loose a spirit arrow at whatever was dragging Watanuki away. It worked though, the hands dispersed and disappeared, and Watanuki was left lying in the middle of the street. He was unconscious and hyperventilating.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki rushed to his side and lifted the boy slightly off the ground, holding his neck for support.

"Watanuki! Wake up!"

Watanuki's eyes opened to slits, his vision swimming and unable to focus. He was incredibly dizzy and lightheaded at the moment and he could barely hear Doumeki. His shallow breaths were becoming more ragged and thinner.

"Breathe, Watanuki, breathe! And relax!"

_Easy for you to say, _Watanuki growled in his head. But his breaths by now were becoming steadier and deeper. His pulse quieted, although he was left with a pounding headache. He gradually sat up, Doumeki assisting him, and then stood. Which turned out to be not such a good idea, because they felt like jell-o and had to lean on Doumeki for support. Who, I might add, pulled Watanuki onto his back in piggyback style. Watanuki flushed and rested his head on Doumeki's broad shoulder.

"Fine," Watanuki grumbled, "you can have your bento."

**A/N:**

**AWWWW wasn't that just too cuteeee? So y'all here you go. The first chapter to a little plot bunny I've been having stuck in my head all weekend. It's actually based off this picture I came across: ?cid=8069 it's the pic to the right…the one with Watanuki entangled in vines… :P muahaha so it has yet to get to the good part! XD**

**also~ that last part was tellin about Watanuki gettin scared...so that means the next chapter is when I'm cont. the beginning muahaha XD**


End file.
